White
by Altlantica Stitch
Summary: Joshua wasn't always like he is today. Only a few years ago, he was almost a different person. So...what happened? Death Note crossover; set before both stories; major spoilers
1. Introduction from Author

**White**

Hello there. My name's Quill. Most people here know me as Atlantica Stitch. I'm the authoress of this story. In case you're wondering, yes there is an actual story here, I just feel it required a bit of an introduction, as it's a bit confusing. White is a Death Note/The World Ends With You crossover, and there are giant spoilers for both.

The actual story is set in 1991, the year Near was born. The beginning of the first chapter is set in 1999, because I had to pick a time well before both stories happen. In this story, Kariya is just starting as a rookie Reaper, but he's just a supporting role. His story, should I ever get around to it, will be written in a sequel. This story won't be very long- I'm thinking maybe five chapters if I push it. My basic standard for chapter length is two and a half pages in Word, so don't expect anything too long or too dissapointingly short. I love ending with cliffhangers and then leaving a story for months at a time, so please don't kill me.

Anyway, please read and enjoy the story. Reviews are loved.


	2. Chapter 1: Childish

**White**

**Chapter 1: Childish**

"That was quite a fight, Sir," Kitanji remarked, looking over at the Composer.

"Oh that?" The young man laughed, lightly touching his bruised jaw, which healed over instantly. "I've faced much worse than a silly Noise attack." He sat back in his throne, resting his chin lightly on his hand. "Take that rogue Reaper attack a few years ago…" he laughed quietly, smiling in remembrance. "I suppose he's about eight now…"

Kitanji frowned slightly, confused. "Sir?"

"You've only been my Conductor about three years…I suppose you wouldn't know." Joshua smiled at him. "Believe it or not, I wasn't nearly as…'hands on' as I am today. Actually, I was quite immature." He sat back, laughing quietly.

"_Quite…childish…"_

August 14, 1991

"What?!" The Conductor's enraged shout made the Wall Reaper flinch.

"Yes, sir…" he said quietly. "There were three more attacks…" The Conductor slammed a fist on the desk. He snatched the reports out of the Reaper's hands, narrowing his eyes.

"You're dismissed," he snapped. The Reaper saluted and backed out hurriedly.

--

"Composer!" the Conductor walked into the Room of Reckoning, report papers clenched in his hand. Seeing the figure in front of the throne, he forced back a sigh. It was a good thing only he could truly see the Composer, he thought. He certainly didn't look the part.

A young man in his early teens sat on the floor, one knee tucked up to his chest, absently twirling a lock of silvery-gray hair. His deceptively young face was currently hidden behind a model of the Scramble Crossing, made entirely out of Legos. Hand-crafted models of actual Shibuya frequenters "walked" the streets, along with a few Support Reaper models. "Yes?" the boy spoke quietly, addressing the Conductor.

"Sir, there have been three more Taboo Noise attacks. Only six Players remain, and the Game Master is still missing."

"…" The boy said nothing, lightly touching the head of a Reaper model. After a moment of consideration, he pushed lightly, sending the figure toppling over. "The attacks started two days ago, correct?"

"Right." The Conductor nodded.

"And the first Reaper went missing?" The Conductor nodded again. "Do you remember the name of that Reaper?"

"Yes, Sir." The Conductor nodded. "I believe his name was River."

"River," the boy repeated. "I'm almost certain he's behind the attacks. We'll have to find him."

The Conductor frowned. "But what makes You so sure?" The boy raised his head, deep violet eyes seeming to x-ray the Conductor.

"Because," he said quietly, "he was the only one reported 'missing', not 'Erased'. The Taboo Noise don't take prisoners."

The Conductor nodded. "I can send search parties-"

"No." The Composer shook his head. "Send a Harrier. An off-duty Reaper with time on their hands."

The Conductor sighed. "We only have one Harrier on stand-by…"

"Good. Send him."

"But Sir, he's a rookie!" the Conductor protested. "He's barely been with us a year!"

"Then if he's Erased, it's no big loss," the Composer said, looking bored.

The Conductor gave a resigned sigh. "Right away, Sir…" he turned and walked out.

Joshua gave a small smile.

--

"Search party?" The Conductor forced himself to keep his temper, but everything about the rookie Reaper rubbed him the wrong way.

The Reaper was young, only about 19 or 20, with wild orange hair and red-brown eyes that seemed to be laughing at him and the world in general. An orange lollipop hung out of his mouth- he'd been sucking on it since he had come in- and he was leaning to the side with all his weight on one foot, as if he was bored with the whole thing. "Why am I a search party? I'm off-duty this week."

"Because sending you out will not disrupt the Game in progress," the Conductor said slowly, forcing himself to stay calm.

The Reaper took the lollipop from his mouth, twirling it between his fingers. "And I'm looking for that guy who went missing three days ago…Nate River, right?"

"That's correct…" the Conductor said slowly.

The Reaper pushed his orange-tinted glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Alright. I'm outta here." He turned on his heel, walking out.

The Conductor curled his lip at the Reaper's back. The Composer had said he had potential, but what sort of "powerful" Reaper couldn't even form proper wings? "Koki Kariya." The name dripped off his tongue disdainfully. "He's as good as Erased."

August 17, 1991

"Sir, this can't go on anymore!" the Conductor cried, exasperated. Joshua's attention didn't turn from the blank puzzle in front of him. "There were more attacks today. There's been no word from that Harrier, and the last two of Players are running around Shibuya without missions!" the Conductor continued. "Surely You can do something!"

"Like what?" Joshua's voice was quiet. "Nothing can be done until we find the one responsible."

"Are you waiting on Kariya?" the Conductor growled. "He's pathetic! He's probably already been Erased!"

"I assure you, he's quite the opposite." Joshua seemed almost amused. "Surely you've sensed his Imagination. It's quite extraordinary."

"Extraordinary?" the Conductor laughed. "His wings aren't even properly formed! He's not extraordinary! Extraordinarily pathetic perhaps."

Joshua gave a small smile. "To you, perhaps. He hides them so he won't get promoted."

"He…masks his power?" the Conductor repeated, stunned. "That…rookie can hide his power?"

Joshua nodded. "Yes. He could probably hide his wings completely if he wanted to." He placed another piece into the puzzle, looking thoughtful. "Kariya is still out there. River's well hidden to escape notice for so long…" he placed another piece. "Something must be draining him, or he's lowered his frequency while still in the UG. That's very troubling…"

"Perhaps he went somewhere with a strong pull on the UG. That would mask his frequency," the Conductor suggested. Another piece fitted into the puzzle.

"Perhaps." Joshua said quietly. "River was denied a promotion the day before he vanished, correct?" Another piece in. "But the Reapers that have been targeted are all low rank Support Reapers." Joshua took the piece out and twisted it. It didn't fit. The Conductor shook his head at Joshua.

"This won't just resolve itself." Joshua said quietly. "We're going to have to work harder…" He picked up an irregularly shaped puzzle piece, holding it up curiously. "We're going to have to shut the Game down."


End file.
